Game Show Network IDs
1st Logo (December 1, 1994-March 17, 1997) Nickname: "Winnie" Logo: We have the original logo for the network, Winnie (a stylized multicolored humanoid figure, which was designed to look like an excited game show contestant.) dancing and jumping around on a game show set. Various times during the ID, the camera pans over to one of the various curtains on the set. Clips of Wheel of Fortune, Match Game and Family Feud are seen. The floor of letter tiles and playing cards begin flying around the set as Winnie spins around on top of a trophy with "GAME SHOW NETWORK" around it. Variants: * 30 Seconds: Full animation piece; rarest one, seen on original launch video. * 15 Seconds: Winnie dancing, Family Feud clip seen. Slight variants of this version were also used. * 10 Seconds: Floor of letter titles/playing cards flying around. * 5 Seconds: Abridge of flooring letter titles/playing cards flying around, Winnie spins. FX/SFX: Very nice CGI for 1994. Animated by Curious Pictures. Music/Sounds: A very nice jazz music piece. Availability: Extinct from live TV. It can be found on some blank VHS recordings of shows recorded off Game Show Network during the period. Check those old tapes. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (March 17, 1997-Late September 1997) Nickname: "Game Show Clip Montage" Logo: On a bright lavender marble background, we see various clips of game shows in GSN's library flipping vertically around inside each rectangle at the time are shown, ending with a new GSN logo, which looks a bit like this: GAME SHOW n e t w o r k The letters "GAME SHOW" are cut out of squares, and the "O" is a swirly green ball. Variants: * Different time variants. * Some versions have a male narration saying "You're watching Game Show Network". * Some versions have the URL "www.sony.com" shown in haphazardly arranged rectangles. FX/SFX: Clips flipping around. Animated by Lee Hunt Associates. Music/Sounds: Just familiar production music. Availability: Extinct from live TV, but can be found on some blank VHS recordings of shows recorded off Game Show Network during that period. Check those old tapes. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (September 1997-April 18, 1998) Nickname: "Prizes" Logo: Various prizes on the GSN tiles are shown flipping around on a cornflower blue/yellow/white background. Variants: * Different music on some versions. * Some versions have narration. FX/SFX: The prizes flipping around the logo. Music/Sounds: An upbeat music cue. Availability: Extinct from live TV, but can be found on some blank VHS recordings of shows recorded off Game Show Network during that period. Check those old tapes. This was used during the "Dark Period". Editor's Note: TBA. 4th Logo (April 18, 1998-Summer 1999) Nicknames: "All Play, All Day", "Fun and Games" Logo: Various objects are being thrown around on the screen. Variants: * Two versions of this logo were used. One was a persons' hand was throwing around a white and blue checkered ball, at the same the GSN logo appeared all mixed-up. The ball eventually hit the mixed-up logo, and the logo appeared in the right order. The second one was, various hands through different objects (including a arrow, the green ball, etc.). With the GSN logo appeared with each letter title on different objects (like a persons' hand). * Some versions have narration. * On the final season of Flamingo Fortune, the logo is tilted diagonally to the left to make a split screen. On the right is a static picture of the 1996 Columbia TriStar Television logo. FX/SFX: The hands throwing the ball. Music/Sounds: An upbeat music cue with "boing" sound FX. Music/Sounds Variant: On Flamingo Fortune while the end-title theme is playing, there are ladies saying "Game Show!" followed by another woman saying "Network!". Availability: Extinct from live TV, but can be found on some blank VHS recordings of shows recorded off Game Show Network during that period. Check those old tapes. Editor's Note: TBA 5th Logo (Summer 1999-March 15, 2004) Nickname: "The Ball of Steel", "Ball Maze", "Air Hockey", "Cannon" Logo: On a green/blue or blue/gray squared background, we see a steel ball, spinning with sorts of stuff. Suddenly, the stuff vanishes and the ball morphs into the GSN logo. The GSN logo then spins from left to right. Variants: * Sometimes, the IDs would be shortened. * On March 15, 2004, the Air Hockey ID was shown but with bits of television static in between the ending of the logo and the logo going to inverted colors and black and white before being eventually turned off (like a TV). This symbolized the end of GSN's old style of programming and the beginning of a new one. FX/SFX: The spinning of the ball, the morphing. Animated by Pittard Sullivan. Music/Sounds: A techno-style theme combined with the guitar tune. Availability: Extinct from live TV, but can be found on some blank VHS recordings of shows aired on Game Show Network during the period. Check those old tapes. Editor's Note: TBA. 6th Logo (March 16, 2004-2007) Nickname: "The Cube" "GSN: The Network for Games" Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: TBA Editor's Note: TBA 7th Logo (2007-2008) Nickname: "The Cube II", "GSN: Get in the Game" Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: TBA Editor's Note: TBA 8th Logo (2008-November 2010) Nickname: "playeveryday" Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Extinct. Editor's Note: TBA 9th Logo (November 2010-2012) Logo: On a different clip of a game show, we see the current GSN logo flipping in. Then, the logo turns into "THE WORLD NEEDS MORE WINNERS". FX/SFX: The logo flipping in, the logo changing. Music/Sounds: A nice guitar piece and a guy singing, "Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeaah! Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah!" and the guitar theme playing again. Availability: Extinct from live TV and was used as an "on TV" promo. It's seen through commercials. Check old blank VHS and DVD recordings for this bumper. Editor's Note: None. 10th Logo (2012-2015) Logo: TBA. FX/SFX: TBA. Music/Sounds: TBA. Availability: Common. Editor's Note: None. 11th Logo (2015) Nickname: "We've Got Personality" TBA